


A Good Night

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bitchboy Adam, Bottom Adam, Bottom Sam, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, Filth, M/M, Public Play, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Sub Adam, Sub Sam, Toys, remote controls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: I love possessive Dean, who’ll rip a bastard’s spleen out for even looking at his little brother & then fuck Sammy’s hole right there against the wall while the guy dies watching. But I’d also like to consider… possessive Dean who doesn’t mind sharing his boy so long as he gets to watch & then remind everyone just who owns his little brother.





	A Good Night

Sitting at a club, with Adam on his leash & kneeling at his feet, watching as Sam grinds against guys on the dance floor. Dean keeps Adam gagged & pets his hair every so often as the younger boy whimpers softly - barely audible over the beat of the music - with pleasure from the toy stuffed in his hole & pushing at his prostate. 

Sam moves from guy to guy, letting them touch him all over. Dean’s eyes never leave him & eventually, his baby boy leads a tall man over, smiling coyly as they stop at Dean’s booth. Sam leans back against the man, hips jutting out towards Dean so he can see the hard bulge of Sam’s cock against the zipper.

“This is Stephen,” Sammy says. “He wants to fuck me. Can he, De?”

Dean takes the guy’s measure with his eyes, sees how hungry this Stephen is for it. His hands are still on Sam, sliding under his shirt to palm over his flat belly. But Stephen has his eyes on Dean, waiting for permission to go further. He blinks first & that’s all Dean needs – to know his claim is being honored.

“Sure, baby boy. But remember the rules. Gotta be right here so I can watch.”

Stephen nods at that, already reaching for his belt as Sam surges forward to kiss Dean. Then the twink is kneeling on the booth cushion, draping himself over the back of it so he can look out into the crowd & make eye contact with those who notice he’s getting fucked. Stephen pushes his jeans down & pulls Sam’s panties to the side to reveal the end of a plug with a little pink jewel in it.

“Hand me the plug,” Dean orders as Stephen pulls the thick, shining metal from Sam’s hole. Dean takes it & reaches down, undoing the simple strap of leather that keeps Adam gagged. “Suck, bitch.” Adam takes the plug willingly, eagerly, moaning happily as he’s given a task. “Good boy.”

Stephen spits on Sam’s hole & then his palm, slicking his cock up before he’s pushing in. He’s not near as thick as Dean, but he’s almost as long as Sam, so the sound Sammy makes when he bottoms out is genuine. Dean can tell.

“Go on,” he says with a flick of his wrist. “Fuck him hard & make him cream his pretty panties.”

Stephen nods & sets to it, hips snapping forward in rapid thrusts that have Sam clutching at the seat.

Dean grins, tugging at Adam’s hair as he watches. The younger boy is also watching eagerly, lips tight around the plug.

“You like that, don’t you baby boy?” Dean knows Sam can hear him. “Like having your pussy fucked hard right here where everyone can see what a fucking slut you are for it.”

In no time, Sam’s moaning, the head of his cock slipping out of the top of his panties. Dean leans over in the booth seat & reaches under him. He gives the flared head, slick with precum, a little tap – not quite a slap, but hard enough to be noticed & Sam grunts a curse.

“Can’t have your clit slipping out, baby,” Dean says & pushes Sam’s cock back inside the confines of his panties, giving the bulge another little slap. It makes Sam tense up & Dean watches as the pink satin turns a darker color as Sam’s cum floods from his cock, soaking the fabric.

The clench of his hole makes Stephen’s hips stutter & he grips bruises into Sam’s hips before slamming in balls deep & emptying himself. He stays draped over Sam’s back until his cock stops twitching & then he goes to pull out.

“Wait,” Dean orders & reaches out, putting his fingers in a ring around Stephen’s cock. He nods & the other man finishes pulling out, Dean’s fingers serving to clean the spit & cum from his length & keep it all right there against Sam’s puffy rim.

“He’s a good little fuck,” Stephen grunts, doing up his jeans. “Appreciate the use of him.” And then he’s gone with a pat to Sam’s hip. Sam moans, flushing happily under the man’s casual disregard that makes him little more than a cum dumpster.

“Gimme,” Dean says & Adam opens his mouth to let the older man pull the plug from it. Dean drags the spit-slick metal tip of the plug through the mess of cum over Sam’s hole & then holds it up to Sam’s lips. “Here you go, baby brother.”

Sam takes the plug into his mouth with a happy moan. Dean snaps his fingers & Adam eagerly crawls forward, nudging at Dean’s hip.

“That’s right, bitch. It’s your turn.” Dean grabs Adam’s hair & pushes the boy forward until his face is buried between Sam’s cheeks. “Suck all that cum out, bitch. Lick him clean.” Adam hangs happily from Dean’s grip in his hair, fingertips barely on the floor to help support his weight as he starts to suck & swallow all stranger’s cum from Sam’s hole.

Sam whimpers & moans, hips rolling as Adam’s tongue does a thorough job. When Dean pulls Adam back, the only thing glistening around Sam’s hole is spit. Dean pats Adam’s head & then gently slaps his face, making the little bitch moan.

“Good bitch. Sammy, gimme that plug.” Dean takes it from Sam’s mouth & slips it easily inside the boy’s loose, fucked-out hole. “You keep picking guys like him & we’ll need to break out one of the bigger plugs, baby boy.”

Sam just grins & pulls his panties back up & fastens his jeans before he’s straddling Dean’s lap. He can feel his big brother’s cock, hard & heavy & full under him, but Dean doesn’t push him down against it.

“Can I have just one more, De?” he asks, biting at those pretty pink lips & fluttering his eyelashes. Dean looks between Sam & the eager way Adam almost raises up on his knees in a begging position, licking at his lips.

“Just one more,” Dean agrees, kissing the corner of Sam’s mouth. “And then I’m gonna take you on stage & remind all these fuckers just who owns this pussy.” Dean claps a hand against Sam’s ass & squeezes. “And this bitch,” he adds, giving a jerk to Adam’s leash. Both boys moan loudly before Sam gets up & walks back to the dance floor. His strut is loose & fluid, so obviously the walk of someone who’s been fucked well & it doesn’t take long before he’s grinding against new interested partners.

Adam crawls back over to kneel at Dean’s side, grinning at the older man as Dean pets his hair. Dean takes the remote from his pocket & dials up the speed of the toy stuffed in Adam’s hole, making the bitch’s eyes widen as Dean refastens the leather gag to hold back his cries.

Dean sits back in the booth & crooks a finger, smiling as Adam immediately shuffles forward to wrap his arms around Dean’s knee & straddle his boot. He can feel the hum of vibration from the boy’s body. “Good bitch,” he says as Adam begins to hump his leg slowly.

It’s a good night.


End file.
